townsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
Heroes are Friendly units that arrive to go on adventures when your Town meets certain conditions. As of .45, there are 7 varieities of Heroes, each with their own Stats and behavior. Heroes are excellent cannon fodder. Since one hero arrives almost the instant a previous Hero dies, they are very expendable. However, the slow rate at which they poke through dungeons makes them a little slow to find a fight. Unlike Soldiers, Heroes do not rush to the aid of attacked allies, and so will only accidentally assist in pushing back Sieges. Heroes will grab any Weapons or Armor they find. That will upgrade their combat stats and make them more able to survive combat. In order to encourage Heroes to grab equipment before running into the dungeons, you should set up your Weapons and Armor storage areas (stockpiles and cabinets) near a ladder to the dungeon. In order to draw Heroes, your town must conform to certain standards. Each Hero has different standards, which are described below. The number of Heroes you can have at once is decided by the amount of Townies you have. The max amount of heroes is the square root of your population. Rogues/Thieves These are likely to be the first Heroes your town draws. They have a habit of making off with random items, but that doesn't really matter too much as all items are easily replaced. They require your Town to have at least 9 people and a free Tavern Room and have discovered level 2. They tend to spend about 50% of their time wandering the Town (idle) and about 50% of their time actively trying to reveal dark parts of the map and fight monsters (exploring). Barbarians These guys are aggressive and easy to maintain. They'll start arriving in your town when you discover level 2. Barbarians prefer to sleep on the ground, and they do not require a Tavern Room to stay in. They'll spend about 75% of their time exploring and they're only going to be idle for 25% of the time. However, they have a bad habit of going into the depths of the dungeons completely unarmed and unarmored, giving them a relatively short life span. However, they do require at least 7 Citizens to be in your town before they'll stay for very long. Highlanders Notable for their interesting headwear, Highlanders have rather unique conditions. They require an availible Tavern Room that is 5 high. That is, the room must be up 5 inclines from the water before the Highlander will move in. They also require your Town to have 9 Citizens. In spite of their interesting and sometimes difficult to meet requirements, Highlanders are worth having around due to having an 85% explore to 15% idle rate, the best of any of the Heroes. However, Highlanders will get bored and leave if you haven't discovered level 2. Knights These powerful warriors are possibly the most powerful Heroes that you can have. In order to come to your town, Knights require a free Tavern Room, 10 Citizens, and that you've discovered level 2. Their staying requirement is that you've discovered level 2. They're also fairly hardworking, with 75% of their time spent exploring and 25% spent idle. Dwarves Dwarves are similar to Barbarians, but with better stats and higher requirements. They require a Tavern Room built underground to start arriving. However, in order to come they require you to have discovered level 2. They're also diligent adventurers, spending 80% of their time exploring and 20% of it idle. Sips the Campmaker Sips the CampMaker created in honour of the user Sips who is part of the online gaming video group "Yogscast" and whose let's plays have contributed to many new people buying the game. He comes to town with a fire wand when he's spawned. In order to come and stay in town, Sips requires that you have at least 14 Citizens and that you've discovered level 4. He's kind of fragile, but his ranged attack is very cool, and he can summon the SadonKeleton, his first sheriff during his play through.If only the AI in beefier Heroes would play meat shield for him. He's an active explorer, spending about 65% of his time looking for a fight and 35% of his time idle. Sir Punchwood Sir Punchwood is a shoutout by the people at SMP to Paul Soares Jr., a prominent Youtuber who is known for Let's Play series in Minecraft, Skyrim, and Towns. Sir Punchwood is the character that Paul role plays as in one of his Minecraft series. in Towns, the Hero Sir Punchwood is essentially a Knight with higher requirements. He only requires that you have 14 Citizens and that you've discovered level 4, and those requirements are the same ones he has to stay. He'll spend about 70% of his time exploring and 30% of it idle. Category:Friendlies Category:Military